


Falling Into You

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Into You

"He wants to say I love you, but he keeps it to goodnight. Because Love means falling, and she's afraid of heights..."

"John..."

Katie's breath catches even as she looks up at him, her voice low, painfully shaky and yet... oddly soft. 

"I love you."

"Oh Kate... I know. I love you too."

John has pulled her up and into his arms in seconds, folding her closer, his lips at her hairline. 

"My beautiful Kate."


End file.
